cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Silk Wood
Facts of the Town Town Type: Large Town highest level fighter 6 Population: 3135 (+1254 non-adults) GP Limit: 3000 Wealth: Authority: Fighter 6 Earl Full Time Guards: 32 Conscriptable: 136 Power Centers [[Dahvd Havenforge|Earl Dahvd Havenforge]] [[Ardal of the Silk|Helgon Ardal of the Silk]] Population Break Down * Earl: 1 * Constable: 1 * Guards: 31 * Milita: 156 * Steward: 1 * Moneyer: 1 * Thane: 1 * Knight: 5 * Squire: 5 * Family: 6 * Viscount: 1 * Barron: 2 * Vassals: 2 * Gentry: 4 * Armor: 6 * Weapon: 1 * Baker: 2 * Tools: 3 * Bank: 1 * Bow: 6 * Jewler: 1 * Book: 8 * Apocathery: 2 * Brewery: 5 * Potions: 7 * Cook: 6 * Alchemy: 6 * Other: 30 * Common 2789 (34 Milita) * Barbarians: 7: lvl: 7, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 6 * Bards: 9: lvl: 1, 1, 1, 3, 2, 2, 5, 8, 4 * Clerics: 8: lvl: 4, 7, 2, 1, 6, 6, 8, 8 * Druids: 5: lvl: 5, 8, 8, 1, 2 * Fighters: 6: lvl: 5, 2, 1, 3, 1, 1 * Monks: 5: lvl: 6, 3, 10, 2 * Paladins: 5: lvl: 10, 1, 5, 4, 6 * Rangers: 6: lvl: 5, 1, 3, 4, 2, 4 * Rogue: 6: lvl: 10, 3, 3, 2, 9, 5 * Sorcerer's: 6: lvl: 6, 2, 5, 3, 1, 1 * Wizards: 7 lvl: 1, 1, 2, 5, 5, 7, 9 Town History Silk Wood is named for it's forests which house the Bombyx Mori, or silk worms. This has been a staple of the local and kingdom economy as a luxury item since the founding of the city. Since the coronation of the Havenforge family into Kynswind the town has been facing issues as the Dwarves put little importance into the silk instead looking to the large forests which could be used to expand the town, build mineshafts, or use the Mulberry for their medicinal purposes. Due to the importance the town places on the trees around them the most common building material in the town is granite Druids of the forest also harbor a vengance against the silk weavers for their methods of harvesting the silk angry druid, dwarves cutting down trees ruining economy Quests Disrupt The Wood Cutters a silk weaver wants pay back on the dwarves for injuring their mate, sabotage or disrupt their work, or get them out and you'll have great support from the towns people. Sabotage of The Weavers There have been traps lain in the forest recently and weavers are coming back injured, some are refusing to return to work due to unsafe work conditions. find out who is doing it obvious thought dwarves, actually druid Defeat the Worgs There are a pack of worgs running loose in the forest killing silk harvesters and wood cutters alike. Get rid of them. It's actually a druid who is angry about the silk harvesters methods. Districts Weavers Hollow Trade Port Artisans District Factions Weavers of Silk Wood Elven weavers of the silk, very proud. Merchants Guild Traders who sail the Farryn river to sell their silks accross the world. Loggers Guild New guild, dwarves Points of Interest Inns * [[Boon of the Mulberry]], Tavern one small room with 12 cots * [[Madman's Axe]], Inn, several rooms with beds Shop * [[Silk Wood Blacksmith]] * [[Remedies and Changes]], Alchemist * [[Tjuv's Gifts]], Jeweller, Tjuv is god of treasure * [[Burlap Compass]], General Store * [[Silk Wood Armoury]] * [[Silk Wood Glassblower]] * [[Silk Wood Bakery]] * [[Silk Wood Surgeon]] * [[Silk Wood Barbery]] * [[Silk Wood Alehouse]] * [[Aefir & Faxiss]], Silk Wood Bookseller * [[Silk Wood Butcher]] * [[Silk Wood Carpenter]] * [[Silk Wood Chicken Butcher]] * [[Silk Wood Cooper]] * [[Silk Wood Cutlery]] * [[Silk Wood Pelts]] * [[Silk Wood Harness Maker]] * [[Silk Wood Hay Merchant]] * [[Silk Wood Locksmith]] * [[Silk Wood Masonry]] * [[Other Fabrics]], Silk Wood Mercer (Fabric Maker) * [[Adwarin's]], Silk Wood Pastries * [[Silk Wood Plasterer]] * [[Silk Wood Roofer]] * [[Silk Wood Saddler]] * [[Solid Scabbards]], Silk Wood Scabbardmaker * [[Foreign Fancies]], Silk Wood Spice Merchant * [[Silk Wood Stone Masion's]] * [[Andreaus Brahe]], Silk Wood Tailor * [[Silk Wood Tanner]] * [[Vaeril's Silks]], Silk Wood Weaver * [[Haralds Superior Silks]], Weaver * [[The Finest Silks in Silk Wood]], Weaver * [[Silk Wood Wine Seller]] * [[Silk Wood Woodcarver]] * [[Silk Wood Woodseller]] Stalls * [[Silk Wood Silk Merchant]] * [[Silk Wood Silk clothing]] Houses Other =